Blog użytkownika:Astrid Fidek/Moja własna kontynuacja JWS2
To jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie na jakim kolwiek blogu, więc chciałabym prosić o szczere komentarze ;) '' *'''Akcja dzieje się 2 lata od drugiej części filmu. *'Bochaterowie wyglądają tak samo jak w drugiej części' *'Czkawka jest wodzem Berk' '1. Wyjazd' Po śmierci Stoika wszystko się zmieniło. Berk już nie było takie same jak kiedyś. Ewidentnie czegoś tutaj brakowało. - Muszisz mamo wyjeżdżać? - Czkawka powiedział z oburzeniem. - Jesteś tu potrzebna! -Ależ Czkawko. To tylko jeden tydzień. - odpowiedziała ze spokojem Valka. - To poważne spotkanie i nie mogą go opuścić. -Nawet mi nie powiedziałaś, gdzie i z kim! - ciągnał. - A jeśli coś ci się stanie! -Nic. Bądź spokojny. Wypowiadając te słowa, szybko wskoczyła na Chmuroskoka i odleciała. Czkawka był załamany. Matka od śmierci ojca zawsze była przy nim i pomagała mu w obowiązkach, a teraz został zupełnie sam. Oczywiście miał jeszcze Astrid... Astrid! Całkiem zapomniał, że umuwił się z nią na spotkanie w zatoce. Szybko wskoczył na Szczerbatka i pędam poleciał do jego prawie przyszłej żony, prawie... - Dziś jest ten dzień mordko - powiedział z ekscytacją. - Oświadczę sięAstrid tu i teraz! Szczerbuś mruknął z oburzeniem. - Oj Szczerbatku będzie dobrze. No to tutaj. Lądujemy! Tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie tę chwilę. Tylko On, Astrid i piękny zachód słońca na plaży. Astrid siedziała samotnie, na pasku nad brzegiem morza. Czkawka powoli i po cichy zakradał się do swojej ukochanej. - Hej kochanie - powiedział z zaskoczenia Czkawka. - Czkawka! - Astrid go przytuliła i namiętnie pocałowła. Czkawka chciał, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, ale mmusiał się jej w kończu oświadczyć! - Astrid... bo ja... chciałam cię... o coś zapytać... - Czkawka jąkając się powtarzał czały czas tę samą kwestię. - Spokojnie, skarbie. Wyduś to z siebie. - Astrid powiedziała to ze spokojem i opanowanie, chcoaiż w głebi duszy nie mogła się już doczekać. - Wyjdziesz za mnie...? - wypowiedział te słowa wyjmując pierścionek. Dziweczyna wstała powoli, a chłopak zrobił to samo, przerażony, że usłyszy sprzeciw. A wtedy w Astrid wybuchła euforia. Zaczeła skakać i piszczeć i znowu skakać, przez dobre pare minut. - Już myślałam, że nigdy mnie oto nie zpytasz! - powiedziałą i zaraz potem rzuciła się na niego. Oboje tarzali się w piasku, pełni szczęscia. - Czli mam rozumieć, że to znaczy tak? - Tak, tak, tak! Tysiąckroć tak! Mogliby tak leżeć wiecznie, ale ich spokój zakłócił zbliżający się Sączysmark, z nagła wiadmością... 2. Wypadek - Astrid! Czkawka! Całe Berk was szuka! - wykrzykiwał z grzbietu Hakokła. - Co się stało?! - powiedział z oburzeniem Czkawka. - Smoki! Coś im odwaliło! Całe Berk płonie! A smoki wciął podpalają nowe budyki! - Trzeba było tak odrazu Smarku! - Astrid wsała, otrzepała się z piasku i ruszyła w kieruku Wichury... Ale jej tam nie było tak samo jak Szczerbatka! - Gdzie nasze smoki?! - wykrzyknali jednocześnie. - Wichura pomaga nam od dobrych kilkunastu minut! - A Szczerbuś? - spytał Czkawka. - Nie widziałam go, ale chodźcie już! Kiedy dotarli do centrum wyspy, było już prawie po wszystkim... na ich szczęście. Większość budyków odratowano. Wszyscy wymęczeni mieszkańcy, mieli pretensje do Czkawki, ale zaraz im przeszło po ogłoszeniu zaślubin. - Jestem bardzo szczęsliwy, że nikt nie jest ranny, oraz że cieszycie sięz naszych zaślubin - rzekł wódz. - Ale czy może ktoś z was wie gdzie jest mój smok? Przez tłum przeszły szepty i pomruki, ale nikt nie wiedział gdzie on jest. - Cóż... Idę na jego poszukiwania! Kto zgała się na ochotnika? Zgłosiła się Astrid, Śledzik, bliźniaki, Sączysmark i kilki innych mieszkańców. - No to ruszajmy! - wykrzykneła Astrid. Poszukiwania trwały 2 dni, ale smoka nigdzie nie było. - Trudno, dalesze poszukiwania, będę prowadził w pojedynkę. Dziękuję za to, że byliście ze mną, Wszyscy rozeszli się, oprócz Astrid. - Kochanie, nie martw się - po tych słowach pocałowała go w policzek. - Na pewno go odnajdziemy... Razem. Czkawka popatrzył w jej w piękne, lśniące, niebiaskie oczy i odrzrekł: - Bez ciebie bym sobie nie poradził. Po czym pocoałował ją namiętnie w usta. 3. Gość Mimo nieustannych poszukiwań, Szczerbatka wciąż nie było. Czkawka wraz z Astrid przszukał wszystkie wyspy, które odkrył w raz z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. - Astrid, ja wątpię, że go znajdziemy... - Nie, nie, nie, nie! - krzykneła Astrid. - Nawet o tym nie myśl! Przecież, nie rozpołynął się w powietrzu! A poza tym to jest twój nalepszy przyjeciel, on cię na pewno nie opuścił specjalnie. No i nawet nie potrafi latać... - No właśnie o to chodzi... - wycedził smutnym głosem Czkawka. - Czkwaka? O co chodzi? - Napraiłem jego ogon, który dałem mu podczas migdalisk... - Ouuu... Czyli jedank może samodzielnie latać. Kiedy wrócili na Berk, podbiegł do nich Sączysmark. - CZKAWKA!!! ASTRID!!! - Nie musisz się tak drzec Samrku! - wykrzyknął Czkawka ze śmiechem. - Mam list, od twojej mamy! Czkwaka od razu zmienił nastawienie i wyrał mu list. Kochany Synu! Mój wyjazd się opóźni. Podejrzewam, że wróce za dwa tygodnie. Valka - No pięknie! Jeszcze moja matka wróci za 2 tygodnie! - wpowiadając te słowa, wyrzucił list na ziemię i pobiegł w stronę domu. Po chwili siedział już na swoim łóżku, z głową w kolanach. A wtedy do jego pokoju weszła Astrid. - Skarbie? Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. - Co ci jest? - Chodzi o to, żże wszystko mi się wali! - Nie kochanie, wcale nie... - Ależ tak! - wykrzyknął - Ojeciec nie żyje! Matka wyjechała gdzieś i nie mam pojęcia gdzie! Szczerbatek zagniął! Co mi jeszcze zostało?! - powiedział cały we łzach. - Ja.. Spojrzeli na siebie. - Tylko ty... Dziękuje, że jesteś przy mnie. Po czym pocałował ją, a ona od razu mu to odwzajemniła... ale tradycyjnie wszystko musiał popsuć Sączysmark. - Czkawka! Chodź tu szybko!!! - Oj Samrku~Musisz nam zawsze przeszkadzać!? - wykrzykneli jednocześnie. - Ale to jest super ważne! Musisz to zobaczyć! W oburzeniu zeszli na dół do Sączysmarka, który miał miną przestrasoną, a jednocześnie skołowaną. - No czego!? - spytała Astrid. - Mamyy Gości... Czkawka wyszedł na zewnątrz i ujarzł, wysokiego mężczyznę, a u jego boku stała ciemna istota... Bardzo przepraszam, że tak długo nie pisałam, ale nie miałam weny :P '4. Powrót' '''''Część 1 Wszyscy stali jak wryci. Nikt nie mógł uwirzyć własnym oczom. Stała tam Nocna Furia! Ale to nie był Szczerbatek, tylko całkiem inny smok! A koło niego stał wysoki mężczyzna, z długą podpaloną czarną brodą i czarnymi włosami. Miał na głowie hełm niewilekich rozmiarów z dwoma długimi zakręconymi rogami. Miał na sobie ciemne, ubłocone ubranie, coś na wygląd kiltu. A na jego plecach znajdowała się zielona peleryna, która swobodnie powiewała na lekkim wietrze. - Kim jesteś? - spytał Czkawka. - Hmmm... Całkiem nieźle tu teraz jest. - zaczął nieznajomy - byłem pewien, że Berk upadnie i odnajdę tu same gruzy. Widzę dużo nowości... - To nie zmienia tego, że nikt z nas tu obecnych cię nie zna! - wykrzyknęła Astrid. - Oo, to mi nowość, może i się zmieniłem, ale nie pamiętać MNIE! Czkwaka podszedł do nieznajomego i spojrzał mu w oczy. Były zielone, pełne odwagi, cierpienia i dumy. Znał te oczy, bardzo dobrze. Patrzył w nie dośc często, przez wiele ostatnich lat swojego życia.. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone